Tobias Elwin
Name: Tobias Weston Elwin Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Mechanics, Motorcycles, Engineering, Pro Wrestling, and Outdoorsmanship. Appearance: Tobias is a somewhat unkempt looking young man of German-Swedish descent, and his blond hair and blue eyes can prove it. He stands at about 6'0 and is built like the Norsemen of old: broad shoulders and chest, strong arms (from working outside and with his father), and a somewhat portly belly. He weighs in at about 185 lbs, much of which is more fat than he would like to admit. He doesn't work our any more than doing chores or roaming the forest with his father, so while his arms and legs are somewhat built, his muscles are not toned or shaped like a bodybuilder. Generally, Tobias can be seen around school wearing old work T-Shirts and jeans that have grease stains from years of use in the family garage. He's not very keen on hygiene either: Tobias often shows up to school having not washed up in two or three days. His hair is cut in a short and easy to maintain buzz cut that his father does for him once every other month. He shaves only once or twice a week, so his squareish face and jaw is often covered with short blond stubble. Since he's outside for most of the year, he sports a solid farmers tan along his arms and on his face, which is all the more noticeable when he takes off his shirt and reveals his pale white skin underneath. Biography: Tobias is the first and only living child of Weston Elwin and Hannelore Elwin. When he was only 2 years old, his mother was killed in a car crash by a drunk driver as she came home from a doctors appointment. She was 5 months pregnant at the time. Though Weston was stricken with grief at the loss of his wife, he tried to raise his son as best as he could. As Weston raised his young boy to be a man, he took him everywhere, not wanting to miss a moment of his only living legacy's life. Tobias was raised in the backrooms of garages and in the backwoods of the state, traveling around with his father wherever he went. The two were inseparable. After school, Tobias would meet his father at his workplace and learn about automobiles and motorcycles as Weston worked as well as when his biker friends chatted the nights away on their front porch. It was very rare that either of the Elwins would find themselves in front of the TV most nights of the week, except for Monday night. Monday night was not football night in the Elwin house, it was Wrestling night. Tobias grew up on the battlefield of the Monday Night Wars, watching heavy hitters like Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Rock vie for the attentions of audiences opposite of Hulk Hogan and the NWO. He grew up admiring these brave men who put their bodies on the line for championship gold, and though he eventually learned that the contests were fake, he began to appreciate the sport for it’s technical aspects. Tobias and his father would often discuss the outcomes of matches based on backstage politics and who was due for a push rather than who was the better wrestler. Though Tobias loved to work on cars and tinker with machines and computers, he secretly hoped one day that he could be a professional wrestler himself. At school, Tobias excelled at almost anything to do with his hands, but found most reading and writing to be boring. Some types of math came easily to him, due to having spent many a day learning about weight ratios and engine output calculations, but when it came to advanced calculations, he stumbled along. In junior high, he was diagnosed with a 'learning disability,' though that diagnosis was inaccurate. Mostly, Tobias could care less about reading comprehension and square roots, since they had nothing to do with anything that interested him. He was mostly kept in remedial classes, barely passing due to not really caring to apply himself to his studies. At home, he threw his homework to the wayside, preferring instead to devour the latest technical specs for a new engine that was coming onto the market or learning how to solder or woodwork from his father. As time rolled on, Tobias' "healthy appetite" as a young boy finally started to catch up with him. While he was fairly active, most of his outdoor activities boosted his arm and leg strength, which didn't do much for helping him lose weight. His father took him on plenty of hikes through the forests and on various camping, fishing, and hunting trips, and Tobias never had any problem keeping up, but he continued to put on weight around his belly. His doctor affirmed that Tobias was healthy, though he suggested a change in diet, but Weston never implemented that change. If his son wasn't in any trouble, why bother? He will grow out of it eventually was his mindset. Rather than admit to a deficiency in his son's diet, Weston continued to keep his son on a steady diet of meat and potatoes, the same diet he had grown up on. He also taught his son about the art of the hunt; he took Tobias on various duck, deer, and bear hunts over the years, teaching him how to dress the kill properly, work a rifle, and even to string and use a compound bow on one particularly exciting bear hunt. Neither of them were particularly crack shots, but they were good enough to stock their freezer with fresh meat on almost every outing. The Elwin men would grow to enjoy the peace and quiet of the outdoors immensely, waiting peacefully together until their prey appeared. In high school, Tobias didn't really do much to stand out amongst the crowd. He's very quiet in class, and only speaks when spoken to. Some people are scared of him due to his large and gruff appearance, but he is mostly a gentle giant unless otherwise roused. Though some would say he was built for sports, he never cared much for the team aspects of them. Working together with others was never really part of his M.O. He preferred to work individually in schoolwork as well, and tended to be ambivalent in group projects. His classmates prayed that he would not be assigned to their groups, since he was usually 'the load'. However, he maintains a few good relationships with some of the teachers despite his poor record in class. He seems to have an easier time talking with adults rather than his fellow students, since he cannot really relate to their likes and desires, and doesn't care to try to since he enjoys his solitude. He mostly prefers to keep to himself. On the whole, Tobias is very content with his life, and enjoys being left alone in peace. Advantages: Despite his appearances, Tobias is a healthy and somewhat fit young man. He can walk for miles without getting terribly winded, and is surprisingly strong. He has some survival training thanks to his father, and has experience hunting with both a rifle and a bow and arrow. He is very technically gifted when it comes to machines, and could possible build something useful given the right tools and materials. Disadvantages: Tobias is not well liked in school, since he's seen as an odious fool, and has very few friends. He tends to be indifferent of others to the point of distrusting them, since he cannot imagine anyone truly coming to him for anything other than their own gain. While he can run, he's not a particularly fast runner, since he is mostly used to going for distance over speed. His large stature also makes him a big target. Designated Number: Male student no. 049 --- Designated Weapon: M15 General Officers (.45 ACP) magazines (7 round capacity) Conclusion: Well, maybe this one actually has a hot. We'll see, but I can certainly see him giving us a show. The above biography is as written by Lawther. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Lawther Kills: None Killed By: Reiko Ishida Collected Weapons: M15 General Officers (Issued, to Rob Jenkins) Allies: None Enemies: Rob Jenkins, Reiko Ishida Mid-game Evaluation: '''Tobias Elwin started in the Felled Forest: North, taking inventory of his situation while expecing rescue from the government. Shortly thereafter, Tobias noticed Janet Binachi and Rob Jenkins struggling. He stepped in, hoping to rescue Janet by covering Rob with his drawn firearm. Stalled by Tobias's interference, Rob managed to get close to him by feigning civility before sucker-punching him. The two fought briefly as Janet escaped the area, with Rob gaining control of Tobias's firearm. In control, Rob stole most of Tobias's supplies and ammo, leaving him enough to survive on before leaving the area. Tobias next appeared in the Woods: Inland, where he came upon Jacqueline Myrie and Alison Walworth. Far more pragmatic after the encounter with Rob, Tobias attempted to sneak up on the two girls in an effort to take their weapons. His efforts were stopped by the arrival of Sofia Martelli and Michael Raynor. He lost his nerve and left the area. Tobias continued on to the Mountain where he came across Reiko Ishida. He tried to sneak up on her, then attempted to intimidate her with his size. Tobias then attempted to tackle Reiko, but she stabbed him in the throat with her sai. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''On this day, I see clearly... another coulda-been-a-contender taken out of the game by sheer stupidity. Such a waste. '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Tobias, in chronological order. V4: *The Dilemma *When the Bite Just Isn't Sharp Enough *It's A New Day Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Tobias Elwin. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Tobias was actually a pretty good character, especially in that he had some real develiopment and a little arc in his short time in the game. Tobias was a character who got the short end of the stick when he got robbed, then turned around and tried to do the same to others once he understood how the game worked. It was cool that he actually choked; too few kids have attacks of nerves, and Tobias' was believable. Unfortunately, his death was a bit rushed and he didn't really get enough credit in it. I feel like once he got swapped, he got hit by the fodder stick, which is too bad because he didn't feel that way beforehand. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students